


In This Reality and The Next

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Actor Poe Dameron, Actress Rey, All Darkpilot Smut All The Time, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Chubby Poe Dameron, Clothed Sex, College Student Ben Solo, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Poe Dameron, Dark Poe Dameron, Darkpilot Baby, Deepthroating, Director Phasma, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Poe Dameron, Endgame Darkpilot, Engaged Darkpilot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fat Shaming, Feedee Poe Dameron, Feeder Kylo Ren, Feeding Kink, First Order Poe Dameron, First Time Blow Jobs, Foe Yay, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lap Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Metafiction, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Mirror Sex, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Omega Poe Dameron, One-Sided Poe Dameron/Amilyn Holdo, Outside of Darkpilot, Past Abuse, Past Ben Solo/Bazine Netal, Past Kaydel Ko Connix/Ben Solo, Past Poe Dameron/Kaydel Ko Connix, Past Rey/Unkar Plutt, Pining Ben Solo, Poe Dameron in Lingerie, Poe and Rey Switch AU, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rob Zombie References, Rock Star Kylo Ren, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Serial Killer Poe Dameron, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Stripper Poe Dameron, Submissive Ben Solo, Submissive Poe Dameron, Superhero Movies, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Table Sex, Teasing, Weight Gain, at least toy lightsabers, but it’s not endgame, if slight, insecure Ben Solo, it’s all minor though, married darkpilot, men in lingerie, music video au, serial killer Ben Solo, some feelings, virgin Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A collection of Darkpilot Kinktober fics for 2019.





	1. Facade (Deepthroating)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thinking of trying something completely different for Kinktober 2019.

Being two guys who’d had bad dates with two girls — Poe with Kaydel, Ben with Bazine — was pretty bad, and in bad times, crashing at the other’s place was the best course of action. 

Fortunately for Poe, Ben’s roommate, Hux, was out on a date with his girlfriend, Phasma. That was good. Poe definitely didn’t want Hux to rub in the whole ha-ha-you-had-another-bad-date thing. For once, Poe wasn’t up for having a snark match with Hux. Thank God. Even sitting on the couch with the TV blaring, Poe turned to look at Ben, suddenly struck by how he _looked _with the TV light reflecting on his face. His prominent nose, his full lips — Poe wanted to kiss them in that moment, but he knew better. He didn’t know how Ben would react. If he’d want it. 

“Where the fuck did I go wrong, Ben?” he finally said. 

Ben sighed. “Sometimes stuff doesn’t go the way it should. I mean, me and Bazine...”

”Yeah, you and Bazine,” Poe said. “Sorry that didn’t work out.”

Ben shrugged. “She was strong. She was cool. Thing is, we worked better as friends than as, well, boyfriend and girlfriend. Funny thing is, before we broke things off, she actually said that I was putting up a front. Pretending to be someone I...wasn’t.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “She’s wise.”

”She actually...suggested that I go with someone who made me happy,” Ben said. “And...”

Poe could have sworn that his heart actually sped up in that moment. He couldn’t help but almost pray that Ben would say that he made him happy — that he had a place with Ben somehow. 

“The truth is, you’ve always been there for me, Poe,” Ben said. “Even when I’ve...acted appallingly to you. Pushed you away. There are multiple ways you make me happy, Poe. The way you laugh, the things you say to make me laugh. The way that you see everything, every dark corner and light space, and you...stay with me all the same.”

Poe nodded. “I was such an idiot. For not choosing you first.”

“Better late than never.” Ben said lightly, and when they leaned in, kissed, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

When they broke from their kissing — which, Poe noted, was intense enough to find Ben’s lips swollen with how hungry Poe’s kisses were. They’d wasted so much time — Poe said, “We better keep this quick. I mean, Hux I can take, but Phasma...?”

”Who cares?” Ben said lightly. “We’ve got all the time in the world tonight, darling.” And Poe wished that Ben wouldn’t call him darling, in that deep, soft voice that sounded like if angels could speak. 

“I — I just never — I mean, I had bad dates, but they never got...further than just the awkward restaurant meal.”

Ben looked at him in that moment, clearly surprised. “So you’re a virgin?”

”Yeah.”

Ben laughed in shock. “People who just shrugged you off don’t have any idea what they’re missing. Luckily, I think I can help.”

”Help how?”

“If I...sucked you off...”

Poe’s breathing hitched. “Ben...I really don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Ben kissed him, almost hungrily. When he drew away, he said, “I can’t wait to taste you, Dameron. To kneel before you, to make your knees weak.”

His voice was a husky, almost feral sound, and Poe could not deny him. “I’m looking forward to it,” Poe said, and his cock twitched even thinking about it. 

“Pull down your pants,” Ben said, and Poe obliged. Even thinking about it, Ben’s lips were so full and soft, so red. Even thinking of this profoundly beautiful man bringing him to orgasm using his lips and tongue...

Ben was drawing it out even as he pulled down Poe’s pants, squeezing his ass even as he did so. Poe groaned in arousal and frustration; it felt so good when Ben’s big, elegant hands were on him that he was already impatient to get to the main event. Doubly so when Ben actually pressed kisses to his belly, to that one flaw that Poe couldn’t really like much. 

“You know,” Ben said, softly, “I really like this part. It could be a favorite of mine.”

Poe groaned, in impatience and longing. “Ben, goddammit...”

”This is my first time doing it on a man,” Ben said. “Especially such a goddamn beautiful man as yourself. But everyone looks the same when they’re being satisfied, don’t they?”

”Ben...” 

Poe’s voice became almost a keen as Ben nibbled and sucked on the interiors of his thighs. Left marks there. Poe could imagine those marks on the interiors of his thighs, all but knowing they were there, little possessive marks that were all for him, and it just made his cock ache all the more. And when Ben asked, his voice husky, if Poe was ready, Poe all but pleaded for him to do it, and Ben’s lips were like heaven around his cock. 

Poe wasn’t thick, but he was long, and Ben’s lips and tongue all but milked him for all it was worth, sucking him off and taking him deeper. Poe groaned aloud, begged — Ben’s lips and tongue were all but the sweetest, most delightful pain. Poe looked down, looked up at the worshipful way Ben looked at him even as his hands tended to Poe’s balls and his mouth tended to Poe’s cock, and he was scared of choking Ben but fuck, he needed more of that wet warmth of Ben’s mouth and throat that just did things to him...

”God, Ben, you’re so good. So talented. Don’t stop...”

Ben only drew off once, to explain in a rougher voice that he could take Poe’s release, and resumed, picking up where he had left Poe desperate to come (at Poe saying he could). When he came...fuck, he felt like an explosion, and Ben just swallowed it all down. Swallowed it like it was everything to him. 

Ben wiped his mouth once he drew off Poe’s limp, exhausted, drained cock, before helping Poe put his underwear and pants back on. Poe was panting before he helped Ben to his feet just to hug him. Ben hugged him back, all but rocked him against his body. "How do you feel?”

”Fuck, if that was good, I can imagine you fucking me’s going to bring down the dorm.”

Ben chuckled against his hair, nuzzled it. "I did like having you at a loss for words while tasting you,” he said. “But I think I like it when you’re snarky too. My wonderful one.”

***

They walked back to Poe’s place, and even getting back to his apartment (fortunately, Poe’s roommate, Finn, was at the movies with his friend Slip), Poe couldn’t help but feel a sense of sadness at having to leave Ben for now...and anticipation at seeing Ben again in the mornings, in classes. Seeing an early morning text asking Poe how he slept, for instance. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” Ben said. “I love you."

Poe beamed. “I love you too. You wonderful man.”

Ben kissed him, more lightly this time, before heading back to his dorm. Poe smiled before heading into his dorm, and even getting into his pajamas and getting in bed, he could imagine that Ben would be there in the morning for him, and that made the idea of tomorrow sweeter. 


	2. He Had One Job (Begging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a planned fight scene on the set of a superhero movie goes wrong — and later right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So, I may have overthought this prompt.

Being on the set for the _Black Leader _movie was something that Ben couldn’t say he quite expected. He’d been in indie films before, but being in a blockbuster superhero movie? That was different. Incredibly different, actually. 

And then there was the film’s star, Poe Dameron. Ben was supposed to play his nemesis, Kylo Ren. Of course he expected becoming friends with Poe — it wasn’t like fiction reflected reality — but he didn’t expect himself to stop and stare quite a bit of the time, at the way Poe laughed at a witty comment that one of his costars made or the way Poe was kind to just about everyone on set. Just to name two. 

Ben didn’t stand a chance. Especially since...well, it wasn’t like Poe was dating Rey Kelvin, the woman playing his onscreen love interest Kira. Still, Ben wondered if he really stood a chance. Poe was so beautiful, and Ben...well, Ben wasn’t anyone special, or important. 

***

It was supposed to be a simple goddamn scene. Simple by filming standards, that is. Poe was supposed to fight him on a rooftop (really a green screen set. No actors were harmed in the making of this scene, Ben thought), and Phasma had really encouraged them both to go for the jugular on this one. All well and good, Ben thought. Except when Poe actually pinned him against the floor of the green screen set. 

Fuck. The very fact that Poe was pinning him down, his hands at his neck...it shouldn’t have turned him on like it did, and yet he was all but hardening beneath this gorgeous man in a ridiculous superhero costume that just looked damn good on him...

Ben was suddenly aware that people were actually staring at them. All of them. They fortunately hadn’t seen his hard-on. It didn’t mean that Poe hadn’t felt it —

Fucking hell shit. Even as Phasma called “cut”, Ben couldn’t help but wonder if getting a hard-on during a staged superhero fight was grounds for ending a friendship. If Poe didn’t feel the same...

Poe got off him. Ben got to his feet, brushed himself off, before staring at Poe for what seemed like too long a time. Then, deciding that he didn’t want to face either Phasma or Poe, he ran off-set as quickly as he could. 

***

He’d fucked it up. Beyond belief, actually. Even as he sat on his bed in his trailer, after he’d kicked a desk and ended up stubbing his toe in the process (one of the downsides to what some people on set called his “Hulk smash” moments. More like Hulk-stubs-his-toe, really), Ben supposed that curling up in bed and not getting out was good a course of action as any. 

There was a knock on the door of his trailer. Poe’s voice. “Ben? Are you okay?”

”Fine,” Ben said. Of course, he sure as shit didn’t feel fine. 

“Can I come in?”

"Sure.” If Poe wanted to break things off, Ben supposed he might as well get it over with. Even if it hurt. Even if he knew that Poe goddamn Dameron would never feel anything for a wreck like him.

Ben got the door. Poe entered, looking...actually worried? For him? “I was worried about you, Ben,” he said. 

“I don’t need your fucking pity.” At Poe’s honestly hurt expression, hurt and on the brink of having an outburst himself, he said, “I don’t deserve it either.”

”Ben. Of course you do. Well, I never believed pity was deserved, really...” Poe brushed his black curls out of his eyes. “I prefer the Faramir approach to pity myself. Don’t scorn it, Ben.”

Ben smiled faintly. Then, “About...that fight...”

"Well, stuff like that happens. I don’t know why you’re upset.” Poe shrugged even as he spoke. 

“Because...” Ben sighed as he spoke. “You probably don’t know why I went on that trade against one guy on Twitter who thought you shouldn’t be cast as Black Leader. Besides the fact he was a racist asshole.”

Poe nodded. He was listening, at least.

”I...like you. Not just as a friend; I like you like you. I love you, Poe. You...you’re too good for me, and — ”

Poe cut him off in that moment, kissing him hard, and Ben, after a moment of shock, kissed him back. He ran his hands over the stupid ridiculous costume Poe was wearing, and now...now he just wanted it off Poe, wanted to see what was beneath it. 

Wanted to see all of him. 

“Fuck,” Poe said once their kiss broke. "That...I couldn’t do the kiss scene with Rey. Not without...thinking about you...”

”It’s okay,” Ben said. “It’s okay. Really.”

He kissed Poe again, more gently this time. He’d felt jealous of Rey, getting to kiss Poe on camera. He supposed, in that moment, that he didn’t have to be. 

“I just want this off you,” Ben murmured. “Please.”

He could have sworn Poe’s breathing got heavier. Then, “Really?”

”Please, Poe.”

Even as Poe stripped it off him — with difficulty, naturally; superhero costumes were a pain in the ass to get off — Ben couldn’t help but watch, almost hungrily. Finally, Poe was naked before him — naked and gleaming and beautiful. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Ben said softly. “God, Poe...”

Even getting out of that stupid costume he wore himself, Ben almost wondered, absently, if Poe would still want him, if he would change his mind, but the look of amazement on Poe’s face was well worth it. Especially seeing the way Poe’s eyes glided over his dick. 

“You’re huge,” Poe murmured. 

“That’s good?”

Poe laughed, though affectionately. “Of course. I swear you are the most adorable, endearing dork on set...”

They kissed again, their dicks grinding together as Ben groaned in desperation. He couldn’t think of anything better than the idea of Poe being on top. Replaying their fight scene, only for them to actually fuck proper.

He broke away, only for Poe to furrow his brow. “What do you need?”

”I want you on top of me. I need it.” Ben swallowed as he spoke. “I want you to ride me.”

He could swear Poe’s breathing became heavier. Then, “You got lube?”

Ben had it. When he’d had to jerk off thinking about Poe, he had it. He hadn’t thought it would come in handy. Even as he handed it to Poe, Poe slicked his fingers with it before inserting a finger inside. It took work and a lot of anticipation, but Poe said, “I think I got it. I think I’m ready for you.”

”Please,” Ben said. 

Even as Poe sank on to his dick, Ben moaned even as he felt Poe all but encompass him. Seeing the look of relief and bliss on that perfect face only made things better. And how tight Poe was...

”You feel big too,” Poe rasped. “You fucking me’s going to be amazing.”

Ben groaned in assent, even as Poe rode Ben’s dick, using Ben’s body like he needed his release, occasionally cursing and begging and murmuring praise. Apparently, Poe could be a bit of a rambler when he was being fucked. 

Adding in Poe touching himself only made it worse. He was so very gorgeous, and Ben knew he was lucky that the world decided Poe returned his feelings. 

He had to hold back. He had to keep from coming too soon. The pressure in his cock was almost painful, but he moved his hips just to hit Poe’s prostate and make him beg. “Again, Ben, again, fucking hell, I love you so much...”

”Because my dick’s in you?” Ben murmured. “Because I’m ruining you for other partners?”

Poe laughed, but it sounded strained. “You know why. Now stop making jokes and fuck me.”

Ben couldn’t deny him. Couldn’t deny Poe demanding he go deeper, faster, harder, even as he jerked himself off. He could feel the need in Poe to orgasm just by the way he clenched and begged — and he practically spasmed around Ben as he came with a keen that Ben didn’t think Poe was capable of. 

It was too much. Ben couldn’t bear it. 

“I need to come, I need — ”

”It’s okay,” Poe said. “Just...come for me, Ben.”

Ben did. He groaned as he did it, feeling the pressure relieve like an explosion. 

Poe got off his now mercifully-limp shaft, and Ben already felt tired, weird considering Poe had done the majority of the work. Even as Poe collapsed beside him, drawing him into a hug, Ben said, “Think they’ll come looking for us?”

”Phasma gave me a bit of a break,” Poe said. He kissed Ben’s shoulder lightly. “You were amazing, Ben. I don’t think anyone else can measure up.”

”Good. I don’t like sharing.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “No idea why I feel so worn out considering you were riding me like that...”

”It’s called the afterglow, darling.” If only Ben’s stomach didn’t do a flip when Poe called him darling. “Of course you’re going to feel like that.”

They snuggled together, and Ben couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of peace that he hadn’t expected to feel in quite some time. It would be interesting, going forward with their new relationship. But Ben couldn’t say he was complaining. 


	3. Experimentation (Sensory Deprivation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe experiment with blindfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben honestly wouldn’t have agreed to this if he and Poe hadn’t wanted to spice up their sex life a bit. They’d agreed to things ahead of time, set up a safeword for if things went wrong (Ben had decided to use, for reasons he couldn’t say he understood, “Krennic”. It was better than nothing), and now Ben was lying all but prostate on the bed with one of Poe’s silk ties tied over his eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” Poe’s voice. In the black, floaty feeling that the tie tied over his eyes gave him, his husband’s voice seemed almost like an anchor to where he was. Ben was hyper-aware of how soft it was, and how pretty. Faintly accented too. 

Ben nodded. He could already feel Poe’s lips lightly brush his forehead, and then, he lay there, wondering what would come next. 

Poe’s lips all but nibbled down the flat expanse of his upper belly, and Ben could already anticipate what was coming next. (He was almost tempted to laugh at the unintentional pun) He groaned in desperation even as Poe suckled on the interiors of his thighs, the feeling of those soft lips all but intensified by the tie across his eyes. 

“You know, I’d gag you,” Poe said lightly, “But you make too beautiful noises for that to happen."

”I...” Ben couldn’t say anything more intelligent than “I really like your mouth”.

Poe chuckled warmly. “I’d miss that too. You’re adorable, Ben.” He kissed Ben lightly before his mouth ghosted down towards Ben’s shaft. “Ready?”

”Please.” Ben could feel Poe’s hot breath on his shaft, and he was already anticipating what came next. He felt Poe’s mouth all but envelop his cock, and he closed his eyes, suddenly not even thinking about the blindfold even as Poe sucked him off. He sighed in satisfaction, occasionally murmuring nonsense. It was later, with enough diligence on Poe’s part, that Ben could feel himself trembling. 

“Poe,” he said, “Do you want...”

Poe drew off his shaft with an almost obscene pop, and spoke, his voice a bit roughened. “Come for me, Ben,” he said, and Ben felt his hips buck even as those words all but sent him over the edge. 

It wasn’t over yet. Ben knew that. Poe managed to get the lubricant (judging by the fumbling sounds of getting the bottle), and Ben already felt the anticipation of Poe being inside him. He couldn’t say that Poe was particularly thick, but he filled him up, satisfied him well, nonetheless. One finger breached Ben, much to his pleasured cry, even as Poe talked about how good it would feel hitting the prostate with each thrust. Ben couldn’t argue with that. Couldn’t keep from all but pleading with Poe to just get inside him, and when he did feel it — fuck, but it felt glorious. Poe thrust away in him, and God, Ben wished he could see Poe’s face. Wished he could see the way Poe looked at him in that moment. He could imagine. Could imagine, up until Poe spilled in him with a cry and pulled out, pulling away the blindfold. 

Ben blinked, dazed, taking in the bright light, the way Poe looked at him — fuck, he couldn’t get enough of how Poe looked at him. His husband. The man he would do anything for. 

“Hey,” Poe said, grinning at him. 

“That was...amazing." Ben said, grinning back. “It’s good to, y’know, experiment sometimes. It was hot.”

”Yeah.”

Poe settled next to him, and they talked and snuggled until they both fell asleep in the other’s arms. 


	4. Important (Mirror Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Poe sucks Ben off in a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If there was one person that Ben had come to dislike ever since he started at Resistance University, it was Poe Dameron. 

Well, “dislike” wasn’t exactly rational. Ben knew that much. It wasn’t like Poe was even a bad person per se. He wasn’t. Not objectively. He just got under Ben’s skin. It didn’t help that Poe was so beautiful, so captivating. Ben certainly wasn’t anything special. His date with Kaydel Ko Connix that has gone epically wrong was proof enough of that. Even Poe bringing it up at a party — “I don’t even know why you’re pretending to be someone you’re not, Ben!” — hadn’t helped one iota. 

“Go fuck yourself, Dameron,” he said. He knew that it was at a college meet and greet, hardly the time or place. But what the hell? “You don’t know anything about me.”

Even as Ben stormed off, he thought he heard Doph go, a bit uneasily, “I like this party. I’m excited to be a part of it.”

***

The bathroom was a refuge, at least for Ben. He rubbed his temples, already feeling a peculiar mixture of exhaustion and, somehow, a familiar aching in his genitals. One wouldn’t think that arousal, exhaustion and irritation could be thrown in a blender, but Ben was learning something new every day. Footsteps behind him, and Ben turned around, hoping to see Phasma or Hux, but instead, it was Poe. 

It seemed, Ben could only think, that whatever he’d done in a past life must have really pissed off a higher power. 

“What do you want now?” Ben said. 

Why did Poe have to look so worried for him in that moment, so sincere? “I’m sorry,” he said. “I took our little pissing match too far.”

”No shit,” Ben said wryly. 

Poe took a tentative step forward. “The truth is, I saw you with Kaydel, and I thought...maybe you were too good for me.”

“Seriously? I’m not that...important...”

A furrow appeared between Poe’s eyes. “Who said that to you?”

Ben froze. Truthfully, he couldn’t pick out anyone specific who had said it to him, but the thought lingered there like a splinter you couldn’t extract. 

“You’re important,” Poe said. “God fucking damn, Ben, I wish I could just show you how fucking important you are to me. Hell, you first came here and I wanted you. It wasn’t just sex, it was...everything else.”

How a gawky twenty year old described once as having fish lips and a horse face could even ensnare someone like Poe...Ben didn’t know. He supposed he could count that as a win. 

“I think I did too,” Ben said, "And I didn’t know it.”

Poe’s hands were in his hair even as he kissed him, and Ben groaned aloud, feeling the smaller, slighter man’s body pressing against his. His shaft was hardening even more, a rock hard bulge. He drew away, suddenly embarrassed, but the way Poe looked even as he traced along the line of his abdominal muscles towards his erection...he looked, Ben couldn’t help but think, like the fun was just beginning. 

“They’re still looking for us,” Poe murmured. “We’ve got time.”

”Yeah.” It was almost impossible to not sound husky when Poe was literally touching his dick through his pants. He didn’t know if Poe would use his hands or his lips, but Ben knew he needed...something. Needed to find some way to end up being effectively fucked in the bathroom at a party. 

“You want me to touch you?” Poe sounded endearingly uncertain, almost like he was testing the waters. “Or...anything else?”

”Anything,” Ben said, his voice all but rasping. 

“Face the mirror, Ben. I want you to goddamn see how beautiful you are.”

Ben didn’t know if Poe was really on point per se, but then Poe dropped to his knees, once Ben faced the mirror. Ben could all but see everything — the look of hunger in Poe’s eyes, the stiffness in Ben’s body at being so exposed. Poe, gently, caressed Ben’s thighs; his hands seemed diminutive in comparison but nonetheless relaxing. "It’s okay, Ben. You’re beautiful. Don’t think otherwise.”

Ben nodded, swallowed. Poe undid the button of his pants, and Ben hissed in relief even as Poe exposed his cock — his aching, hard, wet cock — to the air. At Poe’s request, Ben let him take his cock in hand...and he almost cried out in pleasure as Poe’s lips took him in, suckling, his tongue laving over the head of his dick. 

“God...”

He could swear that he looked ridiculous even as Poe sucked him off — Ben wondered why exactly people looked so ridiculous when they were being sexually satisfied. His hips...despite his best efforts, they were twitching, like he wanted Poe to get more of him. Poe moved along his shaft, those perfect, beautiful fucking fingers stroking it, the places that that gorgeous goddamn mouth couldn’t reach...

”Fuck,” Ben hissed. He was trying to keep quiet. Trying. Trying was the operative word, when the most desirable man on campus was pleasuring you orally, when the swipes of his tongue became deliciously icy, and you looked like your face was all but contorting as he brought you so, so close...

Poe only drew off him when Ben warned him he was about to come. The tightening in his lower belly, the trembling of his thighs, and Poe assured him he could take it. Assured him that he could take it, and Ben groaned as he came. 

Poe wiped his mouth, almost coyly, with one hand and smiled at Ben even as Ben pulled his pants back up. He felt satisfied, tired, stupidly happy. He never really understood at first why men like him loved being sucked off. Now...fuck, if that was good, he couldn’t wait for Poe to fuck him. 

Right now, he could be content with Poe’s hand entwining with his. Already, Ben felt so desired, so wanted, so loved, something he couldn’t say he felt that often. 

“Ready to go back out?” Poe said. 

After all that, Ben could say he was. 


	5. Gluttonous (Feederism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scavenger Poe demonstrates his eating abilities to his consort, Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, that was a prompt. Don’t @ me. Also, figured that I’d try something a bit different, a bit of an AU from my 2018 NaNoWriMo thing I never finished. I originally had something else in mind, but then an idea hit me. (Also, don’t try this at home)

Poe hadn’t expected going from being a scavenger to the Supreme Leader’s consort to involve, among other things, food, but apparently it did. Even looking at himself in the mirror, the changes he saw didn’t escape him. His jawline had become softer, and there were new, pleasing deposits of fat at his hips. Stuff he could only imagine that his husband took pleasure in grabbing onto when he was inside Poe proper, or when Poe was inside him. And his belly...oh, Ri’ia, it felt so soft. Even sinking his still slender fingers into it, Poe couldn’t help but be awed. He’d been too slight before. Now he was actually gaining weight, and despite himself, he couldn’t help but feel at least a tremor of excitement go through him. 

“Admiring your work?” Kylo’s voice was soft in his ear. Poe almost hadn’t felt the Supreme Leader come up behind him. 

Poe laughed. “It’s...pretty amazing. It’s weird, but I like this. I like having those soft bits.”

He guided Kylo’s hand to his softer belly, let Kylo’s long fingers sink into the loose flesh. He could have sworn Kylo shivered, though not unpleasantly. 

"I think I wanted this to happen for a long time. I already liked your body — loved it,” Kylo said. “But I love this too. You’re very...comfortable.”

Poe nodded. “I want to get bigger.” He’d fantasized about it. No longer being the too-thin scavenger that had escaped Jakku, but nice and fat. Maybe with a soft belly. He almost expected Kylo to scoff, but Kylo, instead, said, "That we can agree on.” 

***

The interrogation room that they'd rented out for a bit of roleplay and dinner was different than the one on Starkiller Base, and yet it was enough to make Poe remember waking up in that chair, Kylo Ren, masked, just staring at him. Kylo must have sensed Poe’s trepidation, because he said, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

”I’m okay.” Poe said. “Really.” He could always reach out over their Bond if things went too far. He’d be safe. Safe...what an odd thing to feel with Kylo Ren.   
  
They entered the interrogation room, and even lying down on the rack, feeling hands secure his wrists in the cuffs and Kylo’s eyes glide down his body (Poe could feel the appreciation in those eyes, the fantasizing of what would happen if Poe got bigger), Poe couldn’t help but feel different from when they’d first met. Not just in circumstances, but the way Kylo looked at him...

They didn’t have to really slip too much into character. Even as Kylo fed him, Poe moaned in relief; the pauses between forkfuls was almost a delicious tease as he wanted to all but shovel the food down his throat and into his belly. He had to wait instead, had to anticipate every forkful, every morsel. And Kylo was all but whispering to him about what a hungry, gluttonous scavenger he was and how fat he was going to be.

Poe moaned. Already, he could feel how warm his stomach was getting with the weight of food inside. The ripe fruit, the crunchy vegetables, the meats, the noodles...all of it went down his throat, even as he grunted and groaned with some of the effort. He knew he wasn’t quite hungry, but the food tasted so good he didn’t want to stop. He was already aching, feeling stretched, round, big. Not quite wasting away anymore. Speaking of aching, his belly wasn’t the only thing that felt tight. Even as he grunted in a mixture of pleasure-pain and ate, he could feel his dick straining against his pants.

”Please,” Poe gasped. “I need...”

Kylo actually looked worried. “What do you need?”

”I need to get off, I need you to get me off.”

Kylo waved his hands and the cuffs came off. Poe was almost disappointed; he wanted Kylo to feed him until he was too bloated to move. He felt also a weird feeling in his stomach, like there was still some room there for food. Kylo brought a bowl of practically decadent ice cream, covered in so many toppings, to Poe’s lips. 

“You’ll eat this while I suck you off,” Kylo said. “Are you all right with that?”

Kriff, it seemed Poe’s language was rubbing off on Kylo. “Why not?” Poe said. He sounded strained; and even as Kylo asked his permission and, later, pulled down his pants and swallowed around his aching dick, Poe groaned aloud. He ate, feeling the pleasurable pain in his gut, moaning at the combination of Kylo sucking him off and how stretched he felt, how he was already getting full. He groaned and grunted trying to swallow the last bite. He lay back on the rack, feeling huge, and when he said between pants that he was so turned on he needed to come, Kylo released him, frustratingly, with a pop and said, “Do it — I can’t wait to taste you.”

He returned to his ministrations and even coming, Poe was outright moaning. Of course, they weren’t done yet. 

"You want more?” Kylo said softly. “Or are you done?”

Poe could all but see the outline of Kylo’s dick through his pants. Apparently, the Supreme Leader of the First Order really, really, really liked it when Poe gorged himself. He said, “Why don’t I take care of this?”

Kylo groaned aloud, clearly aroused. Then, “The greedy scavenger wants another meal?”

”Don’t you know by now?” Poe said. “I’m never full.” Even though his stomach was so stretched and tight and gurgling, he wanted to make Kylo feel good. 

Kylo pulled down his pants, exposing his monster of an erection, and Poe knelt, feeling how tight his belly was. Tight...tight and gurgling and full. Even though his stomach was protesting that it was so full and couldn’t take any more, Poe almost wanted to challenge it. What would it be like sucking Kylo off while he was already stuffed?

He, at Kylo’s permission, took Kylo into his mouth, teasing at first, and he relished in Kylo groaning and the assortment of words that sounded like insults but Poe knew were praise (gluttonous, greedy, unable to be filled) as Poe eventually stopped teasing and sucked Kylo off proper. He looked up, from Kylo’s flat but soft belly that was a contrast with Poe’s round, swollen tummy (Poe made a note to actually feel Kylo’s belly against his own sometime. To know how chubby he was getting), and his pleasured face. Poe couldn’t help but feel a sort of pride knowing that he could make Kylo feel like this. 

“You want this, Poe?” Kylo gasped. “You want to show me how much more you can eat?”

Poe drew off. He made a point of licking his lips, though not touching his poor, strained belly. Not yet. 

“Yes,” he husked out. 

Kylo let him return to sucking him off, and when he did come, Poe could feel it coursing down his throat as Kylo trembled and moaned. 

Poe got to his feet, wiping his mouth, feeling the tightness of his belly, all but stretched to its limits. He felt bloated, stretched, full, and he panted and hiccuped walking back to the room he and Kylo shared. His stomach gurgled and grumbled even as he all but waddled back with Kylo, and even reaching the bed, he sat gingerly down before lying down, even as his stomach churned and complained. A button strained and then popped, exposing a part of Poe’s round, swollen, sloshing, jiggly gut.

“Rub me,” he said, thickly, feeling his stomach churn and gurgle as it struggled to digest.   
  
Kylo obliged. Poe could feel those long fingers pressing into his sore, stretched, kriffing full belly, and he moaned in pleasure-pain at the sensitivity, the occasional rumbling, contented belch coming up from the depths of his swollen tummy. (He’d felt self-conscious about burping at first. Now he didn’t bother to cover his mouth) He sighed, and closed his eyes, feeling full and foolishly content as he pictured himself getting ever fatter. 


	6. Jealousy Bites (Biting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Holdo (nearly) ruins everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am so behind on this it’s not even funny. Also warning for Holdo being creepy towards Poe. Seriously.

Ben’s coming back from the grocery store when he sees Poe and Holdo, who lives not far down the hall from them, and he almost drops his groceries. 

The way she’s all but looking at Poe, her eyes gliding over his face, his chest, like he’s a delicious meal that she wants to devour...well, it makes Ben feel sick. Is Poe...no, he wouldn’t, would he? Poe says something indistinct, and thankfully, mercifully, Holdo leaves, looking affronted. 

Poe turns to look at Ben, actually looks worried. “I wasn’t flirting with her.”

”What happened?” 

Ben’s not angry. Not really. He just wonders if that’s the part where Poe decides he deserves better. 

***  
  


The ride back up to their apartment is uncomfortable, to say the least. Ben shouldn’t worry about Poe possibly leaving him — then again, he’s nothing and no one special compared to Poe. Poe could pick anyone he wanted, and instead, he picked someone with awkward features, a mess of psychological problems, and considering that Holdo’s actually attractive and competent, who says Poe won’t run off with her instead? 

“I wasn’t flirting with her,” Poe says. “I don’t know why you think I’d actually run off with the first woman who hits on me, but — ”

”She was all over you,” Ben argues weakly. Even remembering it is enough to make his blood boil. 

“And I told her I was taken, and that I couldn’t think of a better choice than you.”

Ben relaxes. Well, he feels more drained than anything else. “I’m sorry,” he says. He’s already prepared for Poe calling it quits. For the realization he’s somehow become abusive towards his fiancé — granted, one moment of jealousy doesn’t automatically mean abuse, and yet he’s afraid. Afraid of hurting Poe, or losing him. 

“I keep thinking you’ll come to your senses and leave me,” he says. 

“It wouldn’t be coming to my senses, Ben,” Poe says. “You’re all I need right now. I don’t want anyone else.”

Ben holds his hand. It’s a source of grounding in the elevator, at least. 

***  
  


It’s long after Ben manages put down the groceries and calm down (and realize, really, how ridiculous his fears were that Poe was going to leave him) that he feels a sort of need tugging at him, a desire to simply be one with Poe. It sounds cheesy, but that’s how he feels whenever he and Poe are all but entwined together, naked, sweaty, gasping out the other’s names. He sometimes swears that he could live in Poe’s body, though he does remember it led to not one of his finest moments of dirty talk, “I could live in your hole”, which made them both start laughing uproariously during what was supposed to be a sexy moment. (It’s not like Ben can help it. He can’t picture being with another man)

Poe must sense that something’s changing in his fiancé, because he smiles that sort of smile he gets when he’s about to do something daring. “You up for it?”

“God, yes. You have no idea how much I want to mark you up, Poe. Let people know where I’ve been.”

His voice is shaking a bit. He doesn’t know how Poe’s going to take it. If he’s going to be disgusted. If he’s going to laugh. But Poe merely nods, his pupils seeming almost to turn those lovely brown eyes black. “Please,” he says. “Please, Ben.”

”Pull your shirt over your head. And take your pants off.”

Poe does so. Ben looks at him, almost feeling a sort of hunger stirring inside him. He loves how...shapely Poe is. Ben knows it’s usually a phrase you apply to women, but he loves the definition of Poe’s hips, the deceptive delicacy of his figure. 

“You know I love your hips, Dameron,” Ben says. His voice is low. “I love your body, I love how it’s shaped...I love how I’m the only one who gets to see it.” He hesitates. He could get on top of Poe, but he doesn’t know if Poe will get accidentally injured from it. Sometimes Ben loves their height difference, sometimes he wonders if he has to lose a few bits of muscle to be on top.   
  
“Keep talking,” Poe groans, and Ben nips at his neck, eliciting a moan from Poe, especially as Ben alternates nibbling and biting that exquisite olive column. Poe will probably have to wear a scarf to hide Ben’s hickeys. Ben hopes he doesn’t mind. 

“You like being bitten?” Ben says. “Like feeling my teeth on you?”

”Fuck yeah, Ben...”

Ben alternates between kissing, licking and biting down Poe’s neck, and he’s aching in his pants. Aching. He wishes he could stick a hand down his pants to relieve his arousal. Still, so many numerous, filthy possibilities are all but tormenting him. Some of them that he’s wondering about, if Poe will mind them...

He growls in frustration. He feels Poe’s fingers tracing along the bulge in the crotch of his pants, and his growl becomes a soft whine. Poe smirks. “Only I can make you feel like this, right? I mean...you’re hard as a rock.”

Ben honestly doesn’t know what to do next. Eventually he says, “Are you comfortable with me on top?”

Poe nods. Then, “Ben...I never thought you’d do it.”

”I don’t want to hurt you.”

Poe sighs. “I’m not made of glass, sweetheart. I’m not going to break.”

Ben mounts him. Gets the lube, asks if Poe’s ready to be prepared. Poe agrees, and wiggles around on the first finger that enters him like he’s trying desperately to get it in deeper. “Come on — like that, Ben — fill me up and stuff me...”

Ben can’t refuse him. So he adds another finger. Experiments with angles. He knows his fingers are more long than thick. In between penetrating Poe, he nips and bites at Poe’s nipples (those exquisite dark nipples), and his belly. Poe’s voice is ragged even as he pleads for Ben’s fingers, as he howls from Ben hitting his prostate. 

“I need...” Poe gasps out.   
  
“Use your words,” Ben says. “Two words does not a sentence make.” He’s teasing a bit. He can’t resist. 

“More, Ben, I need your...dick in me.”

Ben can’t resist him. He pulls down his pants, slicks his cock with lube and slides in. Hears Poe keen. “Oh, oh God, yes! Fuck me, Ben. Fuck...”

Ben moves in him. Moves, making sure to hit Poe’s prostate with each thrust, making sure to touch Poe whenever he can. Poe is almost incoherent, and gasping and moaning, and Ben’s working his fiancé’s cock between thrusts of his own. He’s trying to think of dull college textbooks to keep from coming too soon. It doesn’t stop Ben from relishing how good Poe feels around him, so hot and so tight. His own dirty talk is nonexistent, replaced with grunts and moans. Poe’s almost incoherent with praise, though when he’s got his fiancé’s cock inside him, of course he’s going to be all but incoherent. Poe’s thighs are gripping him, harder as they tremble, and Poe arches, cries out as he comes all over both their bellies. 

The sight of Poe is too much, and Ben comes inside him with a desperate cry, and he can just imagine it affirming once again that for some strange, wonderful reason, Poe’s his fiancé.   
  
They come down from their climaxes, Ben undressing in relief. As fun as it was to be mostly clothed while Poe was naked, it’ll probably make for an interesting situation when he does his laundry. Poe watches him with appreciation before Ben collapses next to him, kisses him.

”Well,” Ben says wryly, “I’ll never look at that shirt and pants the same way again.”

Poe snorts. “Dork,” he says fondly. His voice is a bit hoarse from...well, being so vocal while Ben was fucking him, there’s no other way to say it. “I think you didn’t think this through.”

”Guilty as charged.”

”Poor Ben Solo — jealous of Holdo for no reason at all.” Poe stretches as he speaks. “But goddamn is he good in bed.”

”Good.” Ben’s playing with Poe’s hair now. “I try.”

”I say it works,” Poe says. “Honestly, even if you weren’t good in bed, you’re the kindest, gentlest fiancé I could ask for.” A beat. “Besides, Holdo’s old enough to be my mom. Gross.”

Ben snorts. “There is that.”

”Although,” Poe says, mischievously, “I think I do have a date with Doctor Kalonia across the hall...kidding, of course.”

Ben snorts, more amused than anything. “Of course you are. You dork.”

”Would kind of give a new meaning to the term ‘playing doctor’, if anyone tried it...”

Ben chuckles even as he nuzzles into Poe, as they both fall into a sound sleep. 


	7. Heaven and Hell (Praise Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Poe are vigilante serial killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: And suddenly, a wild dark AU appears. Seriously, no idea what I was thinking. Trigger warning for dark stuff (murder, past sexual harassment, past abuse, etc.) and...obviously I don’t condone Ben and Poe’s actions here. I took some inspiration for writing this AU from this blog post, especially the second point: http://lkhill.blogspot.com/2014/07/5-tips-for-writing-believable-and.html

The thing about killing people who were monsters is that it became easy after a while. It wasn’t like the people they were killing were necessarily perfect angels. Ben Solo — also known as one half of the pair that had been deemed the Chandrila Killers. How unoriginal, he couldn’t help but think. They couldn’t even be bothered to be original when it came to naming their killers. Besides, Ben thought, they should be thanking them. In a way, they were doing everyone a public service — knew that. So did Poe, no doubt deep in his heart. Poe had killed his boss when she’d gone after Finn — Ben could see it coming, really. After all, Poe had a fierce protective streak when it came to Finn Ordo. When it came to just about everyone, really. 

Ben had his reasons. Snoke had been verbally and emotionally abusing him for years on end. God knows that Ben tried to rationalize it, but his rationalizations held less and less water. It was when he’d started to go so far as sexually harass Rey, his sister, and after going to Snoke’s bosses proved useless, that he’d decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Now they just had to actually keep it under wraps, of course. Throw people off their trail. Of course, Ben didn’t know why this was wrong, somehow. People should have been grateful, rejoicing, that scum like Snoke were being taken down. 

Even as they drove down to Plutt’s mechanics shop, Ben was already tense in the car, so tense that he could swear that he was shaking. Poe, next to him, was probably the sole reason he wasn’t a trembling wreck. Poe turned to look at him. “You know I’m right behind you, darling,” he said. “No mercy.”

Ben sighed. Already, he was starting to cool. Poe...there was something about Poe where he swore that he was terribly, irrevocably in love with this man, and he didn’t want to resurface from it. What had Catherine Earnshaw said about Heathcliff? How he was more herself than she was? Maybe that wasn’t entirely true with Poe — they had their differences — but he supposed he could identify with Catherine (even if she was kind of a bitch). Poe was good as his soulmate, and the best way he could put it was that he was obsessively, deeply, madly in love with the former Navy soldier. 

  
***  
Plutt didn’t even deserve a drawn out death. Snoke’s death had warranted creativity, but Poe’s boss hadn’t, and neither had Plutt’s. Like Poe’s boss, he was pathetic. For all his posturing and his violence towards Rey (who had been his girlfriend. Emphasis on “had”, Ben thought as he emptied the last of the bullets into Plutt), he was simply pathetic. Picking on a woman simply because he could. Plutt came from nothing, he was nothing. He didn’t deserve anything overblown. Ben lowered his gun, before turning to look at Poe. 

“Right on, beautiful,” Poe said, softly. 

“It had to be done,” Ben said. “I don’t know if there were other women before Rey...”

Poe hugged him, and his embrace was calming, for what it was worth. 

***  
Getting back to the apartment where they lived, Ben almost felt tired. Incredibly tired. Even feeling Poe’s fingers dig deep into his shoulders, easing out bits of tension that Ben didn’t know he had, Ben murmured, “Fucking hell shit, Poe...your hands are magic.”

”I wish.” Poe sighed. “I just wonder if we’ll be doing this when we’re like, sixty.”

”I don’t know.” Ben said. He sighed. “There’s always going to be more people that we have to get rid of.”

”We could just stop.”

”I think we’ve gone too far for that.”

Poe seemed to hesitate in that moment. Then, “Let me rescue you, Ben. Just for tonight. Just to keep you from the cold.”

Ben nodded. Even as Poe kissed the solid muscle of his upper belly, nibbled on the softness of his lower belly, he groaned. “Fuck, Poe, don’t stop. Got such a perfect, talented mouth...”

Poe could get generous with the praise when Ben was fucking him. Ben wanted to, somehow, give him everything. Make him feel so goddamned loved and safe, because he deserved it, deserved more happiness than Ben could give him. If he knew how loved he was, the scars that his deceased boss left him, and Amilyn Holdo (who still lived) before him, would never hurt again. 

Poe took Ben into his mouth, and Ben’s praise became incoherent, twisted love songs even as Poe teased him and sucked at him. Telling Poe he was beautiful, that he was perfect, that sometimes it hurt how deeply Ben loved him. He stroked Poe’s hair — perfect black curls — as Poe pleasured him, feeling, strangely, loved himself as Poe continued his ministrations. 

  
Poe gave him permission (drawing off to do it) and Ben came down Poe’s throat. He could feel Poe taking it, and he relaxed with a sigh. He could feel how tired he was, everywhere. He made a move to get up, only for one of Poe’s slim, clever hands to rest on his chest. “You can rest, beautiful,” Poe said. “Really.”

”Tomorrow, I’m making you feel good.” Ben murmured.   
  


“Course you will,” Poe said. “I do like it when you get praise-y.”

”You have no idea how much you deserve everything.” Ben sighed. “Really.”

They fell asleep, and Ben vowed he would have to repay Poe tomorrow. Give him everything, and more. Because he belonged to Poe, and whether they could back out of this new hell they’d found themselves in...at least in hell, they had each other. 


	8. Needing (Hate-fucking/Angrysex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Officer Poe Dameron and criminal Ben Solo have angrysex that doesn’t turn out that angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for helping me with this. And don’t mind the writing quality; I am unfortunately sick.

When Ben Solo showed up at his apartment after Poe had had a rough day — including a reprimand from his superior, Amilyn Holdo — Poe couldn’t think of someone, standing out dressed in black (like a douchebag who occasionally called himself Kylo Ren would) that he less wanted to see.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Poe said. 

A shrug from Ben. “I couldn’t miss the chance to see my favorite officer.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “You’re not as funny as you think, Solo.”

”You wound me,” Ben said. “Who said I was even trying to be funny?”

”How did you even get in here?”

”Hardly my fault the building needs better security,” Ben said.   
  
Poe sighed. “Probably the only place you’re not wrong."

Silence. 

“So,” Poe said, “Come to gloat? Or have you had a bullshit change of heart and want to share it with me?”

”Well, that’s unfair,” Ben said. “I never wanted you to get blamed for something that wasn’t your fault.” A beat. “What can I say? The Internet’s a gossip.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t want it to happen.” Ben shrugged as he spoke. “You’ve got to admit, Officer, it was fun. Me, trying to get your attention.”

”That was what it was about?” Poe said.

Ben trailed a finger alongside Poe’s lower lip. “It always is a pleasure having attention from a very attractive man like yourself.”

Frustrated, Poe kissed him. He couldn’t say what he was feeling, outside of hating Ben and craving him all at once. They kissed, and touched, and Poe could feel themselves fumbling, touching, Ben squeezing Poe’s hips.

Even as the kiss broke, Poe could swear that an erection was forming in his pants. Ben seemed to be all but staring at the growing hardness in his pants, almost leering at it. Poe groaned, half from arousal, half from embarrassment.

“Imagine what your friends on the force would say,” Ben said softly. Fucking hell, Ben had to have some idea of what his voice did to Poe. “When was the last time someone fucked you long and good?”

Poe didn’t know. He’d had bad dates, of course, but nothing that recently led to sex. Some of those nights where he’d jerked off in his apartment to bending Ben over the police station table and fucking him senseless (and cuffs always got involved somehow) hadn’t helped, and always made Poe disgusted with himself. 

“That’s what I thought,” Ben murmured. “What do you prefer, Officer? Fucking? Being fucked?”

Poe couldn’t say which idea was more enticing. Taking what he wanted, or Ben taking him. And yet even the idea of Ben fucking him...well, it gave him a thrill, he wasn’t going to lie. “I’ll take being fucked,” he murmured. 

He swore that Ben did actually shiver a bit. Shiver, before saying, “Tell me how much you want to be fucked. Beg for it.”

Poe sighed. “I...I need to feel you. Need to feel your dick in me, making me scream.”

”Bend over the table.”

Even bending over the table after pulling away his pants, Poe already felt his cock growing harder, twitching in his pants. Ben patted his left buttock, giving it a squeeze even as Poe moaned aloud. 

“Want to taste you,” Ben murmured. “May I?”

”Please.”

Poe’s moan grew visceral even as Ben licked him...there, right there, and tongues weren’t supposed to go there, but it didn’t stop Poe from moaning — or later, at Poe’s permission, lubing up and adding a finger...there, right there, and Poe pushed back, needing more of that blissful penetration. Poe’s cock felt all but trapped, hard and wet and poking against his belly, as Ben worked his fingers in and out of Poe’s hole. 

When Ben crooked his finger just enough, Poe screamed. He couldn’t help it. He just felt good. An electric shock of pleasure just made his dick harder. Ben chuckled behind him. “Didn’t know that you’d scream like that just from being fucked.” A groan. “You’re tight too. No wonder you’re so grumpy; you’re really in need of some good hard fucking, because someone hasn’t given you an orgasm in...weeks, maybe?” Ben groaned. “Fuck, Officer, you are in more need of an orgasm than anyone I’ve known.”

Poe moaned. Ben’s words were not only true (if harshly so), but they were turning him on. Ben slapped his ass, and Poe cried out, even in between Ben fingering him, winding him up. 

“Fuck,” Poe groaned. “I...I need...”

”You need me to fuck you so hard you feel it for days? Where you keep coming back for more?”

”Y-yeah.” Poe was grateful when he finally got the word out. “And...and touch me. Touch me and fuck me.” It didn’t sound eloquent. Poe didn’t care. 

Ben slicked his cock with lubricant, and when he slid in, Poe cried out. Ben was big, and his long fingers were working Poe’s own cock in tandem, and Poe swore he could feel Ben draped over him and in him and moving in him in a pace that drew desperate cries from Poe. 

“Ben...Ben, please...” Even seeing his reflection in a window, Poe was aware of how wrecked he looked. How turned on Ben looked thrusting into him. “Wreck my goddamn hole, ruin me for other partners, fucking hell shit...”

Ben obliged. Poe could swear that his body was aching for more even as Ben moved in him, one hand pressing into Poe’s belly, one hand working Poe’s dick. The pressure was unbearable, Poe was all but begging for himself to climax, and —

“Fuck, I’m so close, I’m so turned on, I...please, Ben, just make me _come_...”

“I can’t deny you,” Ben rumbled, and with a few more strokes, Poe screamed even as he climaxed in Ben’s hand. 

It felt good. It felt so good. Poe could feel, hear how close Ben was, and he could feel how erratic Ben’s thrusts were getting, hear how shallow Ben’s breathing was getting, and Ben moaned Poe’s name even as he climaxed inside him. 

Ben released him, and Poe turned in his arms. He was already sore, but deliciously sore, and all but drunk on being so well-fucked. He wasn’t going to deny; he didn’t think he’d been fucked so hard and good in a while. Now that Ben’s tough, dirty-talking façade was down, he actually looked a bit worried. “How do you feel?”

”You definitely made yourself useful.” If Poe wasn’t feeling like Ben had fucked his brains out, he would have said something a little more sexy than that. He sounded hoarse, but considering how much Ben had fucked him, no wonder. 

“I’m glad I could satisfy a powerful man like yourself. I do, unfortunately, have to leave.”

Poe supposed he understood. “I guess.”

”I admit the idea of you keeping me isn’t without merit...”

Poe looked at him, and he couldn’t help but be startled.   
  
Ben shrugged. “I do love your body, Officer. But,” and here he got softer, “It’s not enough. If I wasn’t a wanted man, I’d stay a while.”

Poe merely nodded. Somehow, there was something in him that felt empty at the very thought of Ben being far from him, even for a while.

”I...” Ben looked like he was about to say something else, but he said, instead, “I’ll be back. You’re important to me. Truly.”

Poe smiled faintly. “So are you.”


	9. Stripped Down (Lingerie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s first visit to the Rebel Rebel strip club actually goes incredibly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I _don’t _need to get laid.” 

Hux sighed. “You’ve been all but buried in your college textbooks, and it’s creeping me out.”

Ben rolled his eyes at his roommate. “Well, forgive me for taking shit seriously...”

”Nothing automatically wrong with that. But...really, it’s just one visit. Go to at least one strip-club. It’ll be good for you.” A beat. “The Earth’s not going to fall out of orbit if you do.”

Ben sighed. “Fine. Just name the place.” 

***

The first thing that Ben noticed was that apparently the Rebel Rebel club seemed to really like their Rob Zombie music. Ben found himself humming along despite himself; true, it wasn’t music you expected to hear at a strip club, but Zombie did have some pretty good tunes. 

Hux sighed, but he sounded more amused than anything. “Only you, Solo. Only you.”

Ben shrugged. “They’ve got some good tunes, I’ll give them that.”

”I don’t think that anyone’s said that about a strip club before,” Hux said. 

They entered the club, where people were already tossing their cash at the strippers moving their hips on stage. Ben couldn’t help but think, almost, of the time when he, Hux and Phasma had gone to a rock concert and the screaming fans had almost blown out Ben’s eardrums. Even as “Dragula” played, Ben couldn’t help but draw the parallels to a rock concert even more.   
  
One of the strippers caught Ben’s eye. Especially as said stripper moved close to him. He was, somehow, dressed in orange women’s lingerie, but it fucking worked.   
  
Ben could swear that he was already getting hard. Even in the sheer chaos of the club, Hux tossing a dollar at one of the strippers, Ben couldn’t bring himself to not pay the stripper in front of him. Black-haired, brown-eyed, male...and so gorgeous that Ben felt a prickly of envy amidst his desire. 

And then the stripper actually winked at him, and Ben swore he was doomed. When the opportunity came for a lap dance with this...vision, Ben couldn’t say no. 

***

Even sitting on the couch, Ben couldn’t help but stare at the young man, with his full head of curly black hair and his striking brown eyes, the light of the room they were in doing interesting things to that smooth, golden-bronze skin. And then there was the lingerie. It looked good on him, Ben wasn’t going to lie. The stripper wasn’t particularly tall, but he still had a very striking, self-possessed presence. 

“You can look,” the young man said, and even his voice (soft and golden) was enough to make Ben’s, well, problem even worse. “But you can’t really touch me. I don’t really make the rules; Jyn does. She mostly wants to avoid any incidents.”

Ben nodded. Already, the idea of not being able to touch this striking, gorgeous man was both torture and honestly? Pretty fucking hot. 

The young man spoke. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked the idea.”

”Y-yeah.” _Good one, Solo_. “I don’t know your name, by the way.”

”Poe.”

Ben nodded. “I’m Ben.”

”Have to say I didn’t expect that. Not many people actually care about my name.”

”That’s too bad.” Ben couldn’t help but think the name “Poe” did a disservice to someone so striking, and yet...it fit him. It was an odd combination. 

Poe shrugged. “It happens. You ready, Ben?”

Ben nodded.   
  
Even as Poe got up and moved, Ben couldn’t help but feel transfixed at the way it seemed to come so naturally to him. Ben was a shitty dancer; there was no way to sugarcoat it. He almost wished that he was as confident in his body as Poe was. And then Poe was in Ben’s lap (fuck, Ben had a lap full of Poe and he loved it), and he was smirking. 

“You’re...hard as a rock,” Poe murmured. “Someone clearly hasn’t fucked you. Unbelievable, that.”

”Just...go to town on me,” Ben said. “Please.”

Fuck. Ben’s dick was aching, and he was just resisting lifting up his hips for more friction. Poe merely smiled and said, “Just relax and let me do the work.”   
  
Ben nodded. He was all but shuddering with need even as Poe ground on top of him, and Ben realized that Poe was hard too. Why Poe would be hard for him, Ben didn’t know. He just knew he enjoyed it. He gasped, closed his eyes, moaned, and Poe was calling him “sweet boy” and calling him beautiful.   
  
He needed this. Ached for it. His dick was so hard it felt like a rock, and Poe’s gasps and moans were mingling with his own, and keeping his body still and relaxed was agony. He came, erupting in his pants (embarrassingly enough), with a moan of desperation before lying back. Judging by that groan, Poe came (in that underwear) not long after, before looking down at Ben and grinning. “You okay?”

”Fuck,” Ben said. “That was...more than worth forty dollars.”

”Glad you liked it.”

“I loved it.” Even changing into a different pair of pants that Poe had found for him, Ben already felt good. Better, less tense, than when he’d walked in. “Fuck, I’m glad I...met you.” That was definitely one of the best experiences he’d had, he wasn’t going to deny it. 

Poe smiled. “Same. I work here on Fridays, if you’re curious. If you want another good time.”

”I look forward to it,” Ben said. 


	10. Complete (Bonds — Telepathic/Empathetic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which scavenger Poe returns — this time in the “normal” sequencing of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The ride to Bespin seemed to take forever, Poe thought, and even trying to rethink how to construct a lightsaber out of the ruins of Anakin Skywalker’s — well, it wasn’t what Poe would call easy. And then there was Kylo. Ben. The young scavenger couldn’t help but feel like there was something missing — something that should be there. Of course the Force Bond was still active. Kylo killing Snoke should have ended it right there. Instead...could Snoke have been lying? Could someone else have picked up where Snoke left off? 

It didn’t change the fact that Kylo was all but lurking at the edge of his mind. Lurking there, all but grieving. Poe couldn’t voice it out loud, though. He knew full well that others wouldn’t understand. Finn and Rey had said it wasn’t his fault.   


_“If there was anything left of my brother, he’s gone.” Rey had said it. The look on her face, the look like she was still going through a period of mourning that wouldn’t let up._

Poe wished that he could believe the same. It didn’t stop the remnants of Kylo all but settling under his skin. 

  
***

Poe was already standing at the workbench on the Falcon when he felt a familiar tug at his mind, accompanied by a sound that seemed almost like it was being cut off. Interrupted repeatedly. He didn’t have to turn around to see it was Kylo. “Haven’t you done enough damage, Supreme Leader?” he said, more acidically than he almost wanted to.   


“I don’t like this any more than you do,” Kylo said. 

Poe supposed that he had a point. Kylo was strong, yes, but even he wasn’t strong enough to do this. 

“I think that the connection’s getting better,” Kylo said. “I can see what you’re holding, at least.” A pause. “Is that a new lightsaber?”

Poe turned to look at Kylo, finally, and saw that he looked almost exhausted. Drained. It dawned on him that Kylo had made so many awful, evil choices, but he never seemed happy about any of them. He hadn’t been that way as Ben. He thought he could remember Ben from when they were growing up. Ben hadn’t been completely unhappy. Had Poe having to go away changed that, somehow? 

“It was kind of your fault,” Poe said, and he knew he wasn’t talking about the lightsaber. 

“You could have come with me.”

”I didn’t join you on that Force-damned Starkiller planet, and I’m not going to join you now.”

He could swear that Kylo actually looked a bit wounded for a moment. “I should have known. I’d say we’re picking up where we left off, but...” He trailed off. Poe could detect something else there, something that seemed vaguely hopeful. Like something in Kylo was wondering if there was room in Poe’s heart for a monster like him.

”It could have been different, if you were different.”

Silence. “I suppose.”

***

”Rey says she misses you.”

Even as they met in the main hold of the Falcon again, Poe felt the need to say it. He thought he saw Kylo’s face twitch a bit, as if pained, before he said, “Does she?”

”She’s not the only one. I miss you.” It was something Poe didn’t expect himself to say. He supposed that he needed himself to say it.

He thought he saw a hopeful flicker in Kylo’s eyes. Poe spoke again. “I miss who we were. Before everything went wrong. Who we could have been.”

”It’s time you let the — ”

”Well, kriff that noise! Snoke could have constructed his own damn apprentice if he wanted one so badly. He didn’t have to choose you. You didn’t have to choose him. Let Snoke get his own clone or something...”

Poe was almost tempted to knock the workbench materials off their flat surface. Kylo, meanwhile, said, “It got easier for him...after you went away. It wasn’t your fault. But it wasn’t the same.”

For a moment, Poe could have sworn that Ben Solo was speaking then. A lost man, talking about how scared he’d been. 

“I’m back, aren’t I?” Poe said. 

Kylo nodded. “And yet you despise me. Yet I hurt you.”

”It’s not...that. I don’t despise you.”

He could have sworn Kylo actually flinched. Tensed, like he was preparing himself for the worst. Poe continued. “I can’t hate you. Even after what you’ve done. Because...there’s still a part of you that believes. In doing good, in beauty and truth. And I love that part, I love all of you, even despite myself.”

Kylo’s face seemed to shift through too many emotions. So many. Then, “Don’t you already know?”

***  
The route to Bespin was making everyone stir-crazy. Kaydel Ko Connix had expressed to Rose that she would lose it if she was cooped up any longer. Poe couldn’t say he blamed her. Then again, soon he would have to confront Kylo, confront Ben, again. Was there any other option than putting him down like a rabid kath hound? Poe hoped so. Killing him felt almost like killing off a part of himself he needed. 

And there was something in Poe that craved Kylo. Not just physically, but almost as if to reunite with him fully. To understand. 

It was after their first kiss, after it seemed that Poe’s skin was almost on fire from Kylo nipping and sucking on it (and Ri’ia, people would have questions about it) that Kylo said, “You want to go further, Poe? Further than that?”

Poe nodded. Kylo, at his permission, stripped away his tunic — his tunic that suddenly seemed very inconvenient. Poe could already feel those hungry, all too reverent eyes on him, taking in his form. Poe couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, thinking of how skinny he seemed in comparison to Kylo. 

“You look beautiful,” Kylo said. Poe could at least feel how much Kylo meant it — the ardent worship that seemed to pummel Poe’s mind with how powerfully his bondmate felt it.   
  


Poe couldn’t help but ask permission every step of the way. To ask if that was okay, if Kylo liked being nibbled at, until Kylo said, “Poe...just do whatever you want to me and don’t stop.”

Poe couldn’t deny him. Not when he was so muscled, so strong, so powerfully built. Kylo, in contrast, seemed to be navigating Poe’s body like it was new territory, like he was wondering how not to break his lover. He kissed Poe’s throat, causing Poe to moan, before moving towards his nipples, massaging and licking there, making Poe keen all the more. 

“You like that?” Kylo said. “You like the effect I have on you?”

”Yes.” Poe couldn’t even make a snarky comment, even as Kylo moved between his thighs. At Poe’s permission, Kylo took him into his mouth — and kriff, the fact that this man, this borderline emperor, was all but pleasuring him with his lips and tongue was ridiculously hot. 

“Ben,” he said, trying to keep his voice to a whisper. 

Kylo said nothing, but Poe could feel a sort of possessive pride in him. He could feel his thighs shaking, and for all he tried to keep them far apart...

”Ben...Ri’ia, Ben...”

Kylo drew off him. He looked all but debauched. “Come for me.”

Poe couldn’t deny himself. And marking Kylo’s face with his seed...well, it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.   
  


Poe returned the favor, and it was worth hearing Kylo all but whimper his name as Poe pleasured him. And when Kylo climaxed...it was strong and salty and strange, but it was him.   
  
They lay back, Kylo wiping his face. He looked exhausted, and yet more at peace than Poe had ever seen him. “We don’t have much time,” he said. 

“Then stay a while.”

And as he drifted off to sleep, Kylo not far from him, Poe could not help but feel oddly complete. 


	11. Dress (Crossdressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a dress is the deciding point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thank you, MidgardianNerd, for this idea!

Filming his portions of the music video for Kylo’s new single, “First Order Inc”, was more than a bit tiring — and Poe definitely hoped that they didn’t keep some of the footage of some of his more embarrassing dancing. 

“This is my legacy to the world,” he joked. “A long dress, and really, really bad dancing.”

Kylo looked at him, clearly surprised. “You act like wearing a dress is a bad thing.”

”No, it’s the fact I can’t dance.”

”Pretty untrue.” Kylo took his hands in his, and Poe wasn’t going to lie, there was something in him that was more than flattered by the gesture. Flattered, and...fluttery too. Poe wasn’t going to deny, recording guest vocals with Kylo and starring in a music video with him...it was something. It helped that Kylo, once you got past some of his prickly moments, was pretty funny. And a gentleman. “And you look...beautiful in that dress. You always were a vision, but this just perfects it...”

Poe swallowed. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. 

“You look...handsome too,” he said, rather pathetically. “Really. I mean, you always are. I mean...I’m sure even the guys probably think you’re gorgeous...”

_Mayday. Abort mission, abort mission. Dameron’s doing the impossible in terms of sounding like a gibbering dumbass. Game over, man, game over..._

”I only want one man in my bed tonight,” Kylo said, softly. “And that’s you.”

”You...do?” Inside, Poe was all but aching for it. His earlier interest wearing the dress (he had almost gotten aroused wearing it) was starting to peak. 

“Yes. Do you want me?” 

Poe nodded. 

Their kiss was almost aggressive, and by the time Kylo withdrew from Poe, his lips were swollen and stained with smudges of Poe’s black lipstick. Fuck. Even as Kylo said, “We should take this offset”, Poe couldn’t disagree. 

***  
  
“You know,” Kylo murmured in his ear as they stood in Kylo’s trailer, “A good man would have fucked you good and proper on a bed. But me? I would be lying if I said I was completely good. Plus...I want you to remember this. How you’ve...influenced me.”

Poe shivered, though not unpleasantly. “Influenced?”

”They wanted my love songs to be about a woman. About Rey. But truthfully?” Kylo said. “It was always you. No other.”

He placed a kiss to Poe’s neck. Poe moaned. Encouraged, Kylo nipped at it, and sucked, and Poe could already picture the marks that would inevitably show up come morning. 

“Kylo...” 

“That...dress is beautiful,” Kylo said. “I’m going to find a way to get you off in it. Somehow.”

Even as he knelt, cupped Poe’s growing bulge, he said, “May I?”

Poe couldn’t deny him. Kylo’s hand stroked him, caressed him, and Poe couldn’t help but realize how ridiculous he looked while being pleasured. God, it felt so good, though, and he bucked into Kylo’s hand even as the rock star jerked him off. As Kylo murmured dirty things, as he murmured about how long Poe felt in his hand, how lovely he sounded. 

“Fuck, Kylo,” Poe hissed. “I need...more.” His hips were bucking even as he chased his friction, the alternating hard and soft strokes, the circling motions. Kylo hadn’t been a virgin. Neither was Poe — though he’d only had sex twice and it had been a letdown, though he never would have said it out loud. He gritted his teeth, wondering how he could have missed out on this when it came to pleasure. 

“Kylo...Kylo...ooh.” Poe could feel every stroke of his dick getting icier and more delicious, almost pain from all that pleasure. “I’m so close. I — ”

Kylo brought him over the edge, and Poe all but cried out his name. 

Kylo fucking him proper was good too. Even as Kylo thrust away in a now-naked Poe, again and again, Poe groaned. He’d been with a woman and a man before, but he’d never been fucked like this. Kylo felt big in him, big and thick, and Poe was keening even as Kylo fucked him. Fucked him until Kylo released inside him, groaning. 

Poe collapsed against him, feeling tired and suddenly in need of more soothing touches. They made their way to the bed, and Poe lay against Kylo’s chest, breathing heavily. 

“I don’t want to just be a guest spot,” Poe murmured. He felt tired, and he supposed that his words really made no sense at all. 

“Come again?”

”I want to be with you. Forever, if I can. I don’t care what the press thinks, what someone on Pitchfork thinks, anything like that. I just want to...”

”So do I. You stole my heart without any intention of returning it. Being with you is the next step.”

Poe snuggled into Kylo’s chest. They slept there, oblivious to the world around them, just for a moment. 


	12. Method Acting (Costume)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexual fantasy leads to more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You okay?”

Poe turned to his boyfriend, Ben, who if anything seemed very deep in thought even as Hux drove them and their friends (Finn, Rey, Phasma, and so on) to the movies. 

Ben shrugged. “What if the new _Blue Harvest _movie sucks?”

Poe sighed. “Hey, it can’t be worse than the prequels.”

Ben grimaced. “Don’t mention it. I never wanted the future Darth Vader saying ‘I don’t like sand’.”

”Not exactly ‘We’ll always have Paris’?”

Ben snorted. “No. You know, if you take the perspective that they’re anti-Imperial propaganda trying to make the Empire look bad, they almost become funny.” A beat. “I mean, it would make sense...”

”And that’s why the Jedi are jerks?” Rey said. “I think your theory has some holes in it, Ben.”

Ben shrugged. “It’s a fun theory. And I didn’t say it was good propaganda.”

They got out of the car and headed towards the theater. Even as Poe looked around, he could see movie posters that included, among others, the poster for the latest _Blue Harvest_ movie. They headed in, running into people dressed as stormtroopers, Jedi, Sith, even Ewoks and Wookiees...

”I feel underdressed,” Hux said wryly. 

Phasma chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. “I think we all are.”

They purchased their tickets and went in, and Poe felt a sort of rising excitement in him: this was the first _Blue Harvest_ movie in years, finally becoming a reality. 

***

”It was so awesome!”

Even as the group of friends exited the theater, they were already chatting away excitedly. 

“Kira was so cool!” Rey said. “Did you see when she just...summoned that lightsaber?”

Finn grinned at her. “I know!”

Poe and Ben stood off to the side, just listening to the others chatter away about how great Kira was, how cool the space battle scenes were, how they couldn’t believe that Kylo’s dad had been killed off like that...and Poe could sense that Ben was uncommonly still. Still, quiet, just listening to the chatter going on with his hands in his pockets and looking like he still needed a moment to process it all. 

Poe winked at him. Ben smiled, clearly grateful for the gesture. 

“Wanna head home?” Poe said. 

The others nodded. 

***  
  
The frustrating thing was that even in the midst of trying to process the movie, Poe couldn’t help but start thinking about Kylo Ren. It was odd that Kylo was one of those people who came to mind, but Poe couldn’t help but think about his backstory, what must have happened to him to lead him so far from home. Some said he was a spoiled brat lashing out at his parents for not being perfect, some said he was manipulated. Poe had a feeling the truth was somewhere in the middle. 

And then there were the small details. The way that Kylo’s voice — not unlike his boyfriend Ben’s — did things to him, made him shiver, made him awed, made him drawn in and enthralled. It was one night after a grueling day at work, when Poe was too exhausted and too headache-y to fuck (as was Ben) that they talked — and Poe blurted our how Kylo had been all but haunting his dreams, his fantasies. How he had imagined Ben taking on that role in the bedroom. He expected Ben to be disgusted, but instead he said, “Touch yourself for me, and tell me more.”

Poe did, and he elaborated on his fantasy. Elaborated on the desire for Ben to actually wear the Kylo Ren costume. His hand was a relief on his rock-hard dick, and even as he elaborated, he could feel how reverent Ben’s gaze really was. Could feel how captivated Ben was, and Poe could feel his own body trembling as he came with a moan. 

He lay there a while, exhausted, even as Ben snuggled him.

”I might have to find a way,” Ben said. “I think I could, well, interrogate you sometime after work. You like that, sweetheart? Come home from work...sometime and I’ll take good care of you."

***

Coming home from work the day that Ben ordered the Kylo Ren costume was a relief. Holdo had been more insufferable than usual. If it wasn’t for the fact that the job paid well, at least for an office job just out of college, Poe would have quit a while ago. Right now, he just wanted to see Ben. 

He opened the door to the apartment and saw that it was slightly darkened. Blinking, Poe walked in, closed the door behind him. Footsteps came out of the shadows, and a figure strode out of the shadows wearing Kylo Ren’s familiar get-up, and Poe felt his breathing hitch. Ben had texted him earlier, saying that he was meeting him in the apartment, so...it was most likely Ben. 

Even as Poe faced him, he said, “What are you doing here, Lord Ren?”

The figure walked towards him. 

“Giving you what you want,” said the figure, and Poe could catch on through the slight distortion of the mask that it was Ben. That caused him to relax a bit. 

“Take the mask off,” Poe said. “Let me see you.”

The figure then removed his mask, revealjng Ben. 

“Comfortable?” Ben said, and it was truly a relief for Poe to hear his boyfriend’s natural voice, and not the muffled voice under the mask. 

“Yes.” Poe could already feel the need coming back, not just a sexual need, but just the need to be taken care of, to be nurtured. 

Ben circled him, and Poe could feel his appreciative eyes on his body. He couldn’t help but feel a sort of pride that Ben found his body pleasing, even stepping into the shoes of Kylo Ren for a while. 

“You like this?” Ben said. 

“I...I do.” 

Ben stroked along the line of Poe’s jaw, gently, softly. “You want more?”

”Yes. I want everything.”

Ben kissed him, and Poe moaned into his mouth, growing rock-hard in his pants. He felt Ben’s hand caressing his hip, and he moaned again. Ben broke the kiss, looking at Poe almost like he was a rare treasure. 

“Tell me what you need, soldier. Do you need me to fuck you?” Ben said. “To make you scream with pleasure?”

”God, yes...” Poe moaned.

”Take the saber. And take off your clothes.”

Poe took the toy saber from Ben and stripped for him. He could all but see the little tremors going through Ben as he stripped, proving that even when Ben was looking after him, Poe’s body could still drive this gorgeous man mad. He sat on the bed at Ben’s instruction, legs spread. 

And for good measure, he winked, knowing how much, in that moment, he was teasing his boyfriend.

  
Ben’s voice was soft as he spoke. “Fuck yourself with the saber’s hilt.”

Poe shivered even as he took the (thankfully) toy lightsaber and slicked the hilt with lubricant before inserting it in, slightly, to his hole. It wasn’t his boyfriend’s dick, but he groaned at the feeling of something starting to fill him. He moved it in and out, feeling it loosening his hole, feeling himself becoming more and more aroused just from the way Ben watched him, clearly enjoying the sight of Poe fucking himself with a toy lightsaber. 

“Fuck,” Poe muttered. “Feels so good...”

”Such a good soldier,” Ben purred. “You like it?”

”Oh — oh yes!” Thoughts of how horrible work had been were all but fading, even as Poe inserted the hilt, in and out, in and out. 

“Tell me how much you like it.”

”I love it. Fuck...” 

“A little more specific.” Ben’s smile got a bit mischievous. 

“I love it. I love how full I feel, I love...thinking about how big you are...” Of course, Poe didn’t have to imagine Ben being big. He already knew. 

“Continue.”

”I want you. I need you...I need your big dick...”

Poe groaned even as one thrust of the lightsaber’s hilt hit his prostate. “Please,” he whimpered. 

Ben nodded. It seemed that he was trying to keep himself in check. “Sit in my lap. And ride me. I want to feel that eager hole clenching around my cock as I come inside you.”

He kissed Poe’s forehead, before unzipping his pants and freeing his straining erection. He slicked the member with lubricant before coaxing Poe towards his lap. When they both affirmed they were ready, their groans of relief mingled as Poe sank onto Ben’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Poe hissed. “You’re so big and thick...”

”And you’re nice and hot, and just tight enough. Touch yourself, Dameron...I want to watch.”

Poe put on a show for him. Rubbed his sensitive, hard nipples, even as he all but sat in Ben’s lap and rode his dick. He could feel Ben’s strong bare hands squeezing the deposits of fat at his hips, could hear Ben rasping out pure filth about how good Poe’s body felt as Poe stroked his own erection. 

Poe couldn’t think of a snarky comment, or something pretty to say. He groaned in need. “Please, my Lord,” he moaned, “I’m so close...”

”Come for me, then.” Ben’s face grew softer, more tender. “I love you, Poe.”

Poe felt his legs tremble, and Ben hissed like the spasming of Poe’s hole around his cock was too much, and Poe keened as he climaxed, Ben’s name on his lips. It seemed to set Ben off because not long after, while Poe was coming down from his orgasm, Ben murmured something sweet, loving, incoherent, even as Poe felt Ben’s orgasm gush inside him. 

They remained a while, sticky, their bodies entwined a while, before Poe got off, Ben’s softening cock slipping out of his hole. His very well-fucked hole, Poe reflected. They collapsed near each other, Ben cuddling Poe, which was welcome...after being sated for the night, Poe needed the tenderness and loving as much as a delicious fucking. 

“I really like the way you’re shaped,” Ben muttered. “Your bone structure.”

Poe sighed, half-content, half-amused. “Really, Ben?”

”Mmmmm...” Ben was clearly trying to regain some coherence even as he traced patterns over Poe’s skin. “How do you feel?”

”I feel amazing. Though I’m going to have to wash that lightsaber toy in the morning.”

Ben chuckled warmly. “Yes. Though I am pleased as ever that I can satisfy a beautiful man like yourself.”

”You can. You always can.” Poe’s stomach took the opportunity to growl in that moment. “Pizza tonight?”

”Pizza,” Ben said. 

***  
They showered (and Ben brought Poe, once again, to a delightful, screaming climax), dressed in their pajamas, and ordered pizza. It said volumes about Ben that even dressed in TARDIS pajamas, he looked adorable, and Poe felt a sort of adoration for this man who somehow he was lucky enough to call his that was slightly brought on by work. Even telling Ben about it, Ben sighed. “One day, we’ll get out of here,” he said. “I mean, you’re too good for Holdo. You always were.”

”And you’re too good for Snoke.”

Ben sighed. “I hope so.”

”I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend,” Poe said. “You’re kind, funny, smart, beautiful, and you deserve so much more than this.”

Ben smiled faintly. “I could say the same for you. Where would we go?”

”I dunno. Somewhere peaceful. You know, maybe something warmer? Definitely not Jakku, though...”

The pizza showed up. And even sitting in front of the TV, watching Netflix and eating pizza, Poe knew that with Ben, he was safe. 


	13. Acceptance (Weight Gain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reassures Poe about his recent gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Happy Halloween! So I don’t even have an excuse for being so behind on this. Other than being blocked, and having other fic ideas. Also, yes, this is a prompt. Don’t @ me.

Poe isn’t going to lie — there is something about the aftermath of giving birth to his Alpha’s child where he can all but feel the remnants of the weight he’s carried on his body. It’s one of those instances where he can’t help but feel the softness at his hips, the fleshiness of his belly. Poe Dameron’s never quite been skinny, he knows that. He’s short, he’s shapely, as Ben would call him. He’s not conventionally skinny and Ben...for some reason, Ben’s been getting increasingly affectionate. Not like his Alpha wasn’t affectionate before, but Poe can’t help but be baffled. He’s softer — does Ben...like it? 

Shara Dameron-Solo, luckily, is at her grandparents’ house when Poe brings it up with Ben. “Why do you like it so much?” Poe says. “I mean...I know I’m softer. I thought it would drive you away.”

”It would take more than that to do it,” Ben says. “Believe me. It helps that it’s hard to resist you a lot of the time.” He groans, low in his throat. “I love you, Poe. I love your mind, I love your heart, I love your body. I just love you so much. And you getting softer...” He presses a hand into Poe’s rounding out belly. “Never let it be said that I don’t take good care of you.”

”You do.” Poe moans appreciatively at the touch. Can remember Ben indulging him while he was pregnant with Shara. He can feel, just feel, Ben’s proximity — Ben’s harder, more muscular body near Poe’s chubbier one. 

It’s not even Poe’s heat cycle, and he needs Ben. Needs Ben to take care of him, reassure him, love him. It’s not just raw lust or hunger, but a desire for care. “Ben...Alpha, please...”

Ben nods. “It’s okay, Poe. I’m here. I’m going to look after you.”

Poe nods. “I know.”

”Lie down,” Ben says, and Poe does so. He can feel the slight jiggle of his belly even as he does so, and he can hear Ben’s breathing hitch. Even the thought that Ben can still find him beautiful even with the added padding...well, Poe loves his Alpha even more. Appreciates him. Ben’s lips and tongue ghost over a nipple, and Poe cries out. He can all but feel how sensitive it really is, how fleshy, and Ben laps at it. 

“I bet you would even taste good,” Ben murmurs. “All that milk stored up in you. Even thinking about it makes me even harder.”

Poe groans in desperation. He almost...wants to have Ben lapping at his nipples, feeding from him. He can imagine how good Ben’s lips and tongue will feel, not just worshipping his nipples, but drinking from him. 

“It’s okay. I’m getting there.” Ben kisses down the swell of his belly. “This part’s another favorite of mine,” he says. “I’ve been taking such, such good care of you. You’re so well-fed and soft. So beautiful.” He nuzzles against Poe’s belly and purrs. “I bet you’re really good for cuddling. Not that you weren’t already.”

”Ben,” Poe whispers. As Ben nips and licks and sucks on his round belly, it just gets worse. He can feel his cock growing hard, can feel that sensation of being so empty and needing something to fill him. He can’t speak; he’s groaning and bucking and moaning and aching, and apparently he doesn’t need his heat cycle to want Ben to fuck him. 

“You really want my fingers in you so badly,” Ben murmured. “Or my knot. Don’t you?”

Poe can’t deny it. “I need you,” he says. “Need your fingers. Need your fingers to make me come.” He sighs. “So hard I’m drunk on it...”

”Whatever you want,” Ben says. Tremors are going through Poe’s body even thinking about it, and when Ben inserts a finger into his slick-wet hole, Poe groans in frustration. He needs more. He loves Ben’s fingers, but he needs more. Ben’s other hand strokes his dick, his eyes seeming riveted on Poe’s belly even as he uses his fingers to fuck him. 

“You’re tight,” Ben husks. “Poor thing. I haven’t been satisfying you enough.”

”You — ah, God, yes! — satisfy me plenty, Ben.” Poe moans in desperation even as Ben hits a pleasurable spot with his finger. Massages the internal clit that male Omegas have (the c-spot, as some people call it), and Poe moans, pants, gasps at how good it feels. Ben’s mouth is sucking on the interiors of Poe’s thighs (touching thighs), and not a part of Poe’s body seems to be untouched. The feeling is unbearable. He’s aching to come. He needs —

The pleasure seems to all come together, Poe’s thighs trembling, threatening to squeeze together. He keeps them carefully apart; he doesn’t want to suffocate Ben even as Ben continues to bite and suck on his thighs. He gasps, and comes all over his belly with a moan. 

Ben isn’t done yet, of course. At Poe’s request, he lines up at Poe’s hole, slick-wet and feeling so, so empty. 

“Look at you,” Ben murmurs. “I thought you were beautiful. I didn’t know you were the most beautiful man in the world.”

He slides in, and fuck, Poe can feel how full he is — Ben’s not ridiculously big, but he’s enough to fill Poe up. Poe practically screams when Ben’s cock hits all the places he wants it to hit. Ben looks at him in worry. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah, that was perfect,” Poe gasps. “Just...fuck me. Fuck me.” 

Ben moves in him, and Poe can feel his mate’s abs against his belly, which really makes it all the more unfair of a turn-on. The combination of that contrast, Ben’s care, the feel of his knot inside Poe (if Poe was in heat, he probably would have gotten pregnant again), his hand on Poe’s dick and more...fuck, Poe is just painfully hard, and Ben is whispering adoration even as he loses himself in Poe’s body. Poe comes first, another climax that all but feels like an explosion, before Ben releases inside him, moaning even as he reaches climax. 

Poe’s so full. He’s so fucked and deliciously sore and loved, and he’s grateful that Shara’s stay at her grandparents is an overnight trip because he can’t bear to move. Ben’s calming down from his orgasm, and he says, “It’s always a pleasure to satisfy a beautiful Omega like you.”

”Beautiful,” Poe murmurs. He can feel it, the way Ben sounds, like he saw an angel. 

“Yes. I never felt like you were mine. The fact you think of yourself that way is a miracle, but I am yours. You own me. I may be your Alpha in designation, but in heart, mind and body, I am your slave.”

Poe purrs against those words, melting from them. Then, “God, Ben, I’d love to stay like this forever but I need to shower.”

Ben laughs. “Figured that.” 

***

It’s long after they’ve both showered (and brought the other to another screaming climax) that Poe is already pretty worn out and content. He feels so good, so loved, so desirable, and he has to thank every deity that’s out there that he ended up with a mate that devoted to him. Ben serves him dinner, and Poe digs in. Ben doesn’t have to state his intentions; Poe knows what he wants. Ben doesn’t want Poe unable to move as much as just well-fed and happy and loved. Nice and abundant flesh, soft curves. Even thinking about it, Poe can feel better. He knows that it may very well be a long road, but with Ben by his side, he can walk it, whatever it takes. 


End file.
